Conventional bottle caps have to be removed from a bottle to access the fluid in the bottle. Some bottle caps include straw or a valved conduit passing through the bottle cap so that fluid can be consumed without removing the cap from the bottle. Some bottle caps with a valved conduit can be adjusted to close the conduit so that liquid does not escape from the bottle when it is not in use.